Colby Gilbert
|alias = |club = |birth_place = |collegeteam = Washington |height = |weight = |turnedpro = |retired = |pb = | Mile: 3:59.84 |'3,000 meters': 7:49.25 | 5000 meters: 13:44.96}} |olympics = |worlds = |highestranking = |coaching = |updated = |medaltemplates = }} Colby Gilbert'' is a runner from Vancouver, Washington. High School Gilbert was one of the top distance runners in the state and finished third in the 3,200m finals at the 2013 Washington 4A state meet. in the state finals ... also took ninth at state as a senior in the 1,600-meters ... the GSHL and West Central District champion at 1,600m and 3,200m in 2013 ... in cross country, he closed out his career with a third-place finish at the 4A state meet ... was fifth at the 2012 BorderClash, helping the Washington team to the win ... also took eighth at the state cross country championships as a junior in 2011 ... ran a 3k time of 8:26.29 at the Oregon Relays that ranked 22nd nationally in 2013 ... as a junior on the track, was 15th at 4A state in both the 1,600m and 3,200m ... made state on the track for the first time as a sophomore, finishing 13th in the 3,200m. Collegiate 2013-14 (Track) Redshirted the track season, but still had a memorable year, as he captured the 2014 U.S. Junior Championships 5,000-meters title to qualify for the IAAF World Junior Championships … running for Team USA at World Juniors in Eugene, he took ninth overall, matching the best finish ever by an American, in a time of 14:09.98 ... at U.S. Juniors at Hayward Field, he used a big sprint after a tactical race to take the win in 14:21.46 … ran unattached several times outdoors, with a big 1,500-meters PR of 3:45.41 at the Portland Track Festival on June 15 … ran unattached at the Stanford Invitational, earning a 5,000m PR of 14:07.13 ... also took second in the Oregon Relays B-flight with a 1,500m time of 3:49.44 … ran a 10,000-meters on the track at the Ken Shannon Invitational, winning in 30:35.58 … did not compete during the indoor season ... (Cross Country): Redshirted the season but ran very well unattached in three appearances … finished 20th overall at the Bill Dellinger Invite, and would have been the No. 2 Husky finisher if competing attached … won the Emerald City Open at Woodland Park in a time of 25:20 … first race was a 17th-place finish at the Sundodger Invite in 24:25. 2014-15 (Track) Enjoyed an outstanding indoor season, but was limited to just two races outdoors ... earned All-America Second Team honors indoors, making the NCAA Championships at 3,000-meters and finishing 13th overall ... was the only freshman in the NCAA Indoor 3k field ... broke the Washington 3,000-meters school record in his first run at the distance, going 7:49.25 at the Husky Classic to finish third overall in an elite field ... ran the anchor leg on the DMR at the MPSF Championships, helping the team to a third-place finish in 9:34.81, the No. 3 time in school history ... opened his track season with a 4:00.62 mile time at the UW Invitational, moving to No. 7 on the Husky top-10 list ... did not make his outdoor debut until the UW-WSU Dual in May, where he won the 3,000m in 8:11.73 ... placed 11th in the 5,000m at the Pac-12 Championships in 14:15.15 ... (Cross Country): Named the Pac-12 Freshman of the Year, the first Husky men’s runner to win a Pac-12 postseason honor … earned his Freshman of the Year award by finishing as the top freshman at the Pac-12 Championships, as he was 17th overall in 24:11 … had a tough day at his first NCAA Championships, finishing 195th and fifth on the team … fifth on the team as well at NCAA West Regionals, taking 43rd … was the second Husky finisher at the Wisconsin Invitational, in 53rd-place, in 24:21 … made his official debut at the Washington Invite, placing 51st overall, sixth on the team … a Pac-12 All-Academic honorable mention. 2015 (Cross Country) Earned his first cross country All-America honor, and did it despite racing just three times due to a early season stress fracture in his tibial … started his racing season at the Pac-12 Championships, then helped UW win its first West Regional title and place eighth at the NCAA Championships, the second-best finish in program history … became an All-American with a 32nd-place finish at the national championships in 30:20, one second behind teammate Izaic Yorks as the pair led the Dawgs … earned All-Region honors with a 12th-place finish at West Regionals in 31:21, the No. 3 Husky finisher, as the Huskies won in Seattle … was 18th at the Pac-12 Championships, the second Husky across the line, in his first race of the year, helping UW finish fourth. Major Meets *2014 USA Junior Champs - 1st, 5000m '''(U.S. Junior Champion) *2014 World Junior Champs - 9th, 5000m *2014 Pac-12 XC - 17th (3rd UW) *2014 Regional XC - 43rd (5th UW) *2014 NCAA XC - 195th (5th UW) *2015 MPSF TF - 3rd, DMR *2015 NCAA Indoors - 13th, 3000m (All-America Second Team) *2015 Pac-12 TF - 11th, 5000m *2015 Pac-12 XC - 18th (2nd UW) *2015 Regional XC - 12th (3rd UW) *2015 NCAA XC - 32nd (2nd UW) (All-American) *2016 NCAA Indoors - 8th, 3000m (All-America First Team) | 2nd, DMR (All-America First Team) Personal Bests Outdoor Bests *1500m.......3:45.41 *5000m.......13:44.96 *10000m.......30:35.58 Indoor Bests *Mile.......3:59.84 *3000m.......7:49.25 $ $ - School Record References External links *University of Washington Profile *Unleashed: Gilbert Carries Mom’s Mission At World Juniors – And In Life Category:1995 births Category:Living people